


Santana Lopez, The Drunk Damsel in Distress and Quinn Fabray, Her Lady Knight in Shining Armor.

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple girls' night out with her best girl friend Santana. A night of partying, drinking and dancing. What Quinn didn't expect at all was her evening to turn out like this. Or rather: she didn't expect to be the lady knight in shining armor to a drunk damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santana Lopez, The Drunk Damsel in Distress and Quinn Fabray, Her Lady Knight in Shining Armor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a random Facebook Glee Quinntana RP my friend and I did. This is written entirely dialogue style, but I hope you guys enjoy reading this :)

**START.**  

S - *accusingly* You're such a tease, Q.

Q - *defends herself* I'm not a tease, S.

S - Uh-huh you are. You are Q.. to me and Gayberry.

Q - What? Oh, c'mon S! I'm not teasing any of you!

S - *elaborates* No shit Sherlock. Case #1: Eyesex with Berry. Is that not teasing for you? Case #2: Staring at my hot bod for a long period of time. Is that not teasing for you as well? Just.. make up your mind, Lucy Q. Didn't you like say, 'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing' ? So I'm gonna tell you again; make up your mind, Q. Tease Berry and please me or vice versa, I'm okay with whatever you choose.

Q - Wait? What? First of all, S... I'm not eyesexing RuP--- Rachel. Second, I was just looking at your outfit if there's dirt. I was just making sure that you don't have a trace of slushie from Karofsky.

S - Like that's any less gay. *Quinn glares at her.* *Santana shrugs.* The only straight I am is straight up bitch.

Q - *groans and finally gives in* Fine Santana. If that's what you want. Two can play at this game, right? Then fine, let the games begin, S. You asked for it! *Santana frowns at her.* *Quinn smirks.* You pushed me to do it, S. What'd you expect?

S - Have you made up your mind yet? I'm kidding, Q. There's no rush. Oh crap. If B sees us here, I'm screwed for life.

Q - Uh-huh and there will be no more sexy times for you. *devilish grin*

S - *rambles, drunk* But you are gorgeous, Q. You really are. Even Berry. You two make me wanna be your boyfriend. Um what? I'm not drunk, I promise I'm not. Crap. What the fuck am I saying?

Q - *jaw drops* S, how many drinks have you taken tonight? Tell me this is a joke. Wait. Oh no.. oh no no no. This is bad. I'm picturing what happened in Mr. Schue's non-wedding.. S... stop it.

S - I've gotta have one more drunk and I'll be bottle. *giggles*

Q - Oh screw this! Let me drive you home, S!

S - No, Q. I'm gonna drive. I'm too drunk to walk. *giggles*

Q - No! I am not taking no for an answer. I'm driving you, Santana Lopez! And you can't argue with me on that. I have the keys, let's go!

S - Fine.

Q - *grabs Santana's hand* Come on, let's get you in the car.

S - I call shotgun! And by shotgun I mean driver's seat. *giggles*

Q - *growls* No, S! I'm driving! If I let you drive, we will both end up in a wheelchair like Artie.

S - Kk Q, I trust youuuuuu. *gets in the car*

Q - Good girl. Now buckle up.

S - *buckles herself up and then rambles, again* Q, do ya think I'm sexy an' hot as fuck? Better yet. Doesn't Ra-Berry look sexy an' hot as fuck? She looks fucking smokin'. You two are so fuckable. Just a couple of two hot babes. God Q, you're beautiful. Gorg *hiccup* gorgeous.

Q - *blushing* Thank you for those sweet words to me and Rach, S, but it's not helping. You are setting the heat pretty high here... *starts to drive away from the Love Shack club*

S -  *confused* Heat? But it's cold!

Q - I know it's cold, dummy. I'm just saying your sweet words are turning me on. Okay, here's what's gonna happen. I'm dropping you off in your house in your bedroom. One more block and we are there... After that I'm gonna take a cold shower and forget that this ever happened. *bites lip*

S - Okay... *yawns* Lucy.. Q. *snores and falls into a deep sleep*

Q - Wait! S! Ugh! Don't expect me to carry you inside! *pulls up at casa de Lopez* You're.. Arrgh forget it. I'm carrying you whether I like it or not. *carries Santana out of the car*

S - *wakes with a start when she felt someone carrying her* I'm so high I feel like I'm on the very top of a Ferris wheel! Whee!! *giggles*

Q - *groans* Ugh. S, where do you keep your house keys?

S - Up your butt. I mean, under the rug.

Q - *rolls eyes* S.. I'm going to put you down on the ground for just a sec so I can get the keys and open the damn door. Okay?

S - Alrighty Captain Q!

Q - *smiles and carefully sets her down on the ground and then frowns* Wait S.. Is your mom home?

S - Nope.

Q - Okay good. *gets the keys, opens the door and carries Santana in her arms* Okay, in and up we go. *groans* Shit, you're getting heavy, S.. What have you been eating? *gets her up the stairs*

S - Are you calling me fat? *starts to burst into tears*

Q - *eyes widen in shock* Oh no! No no no! S.. no I.. it's not what I meant. I-- *huffs mostly to herself* You are not fat! You are not fat at all, sweetie!

S - *doesn't say anything, just continues to cry*

Q - God. Britt is gonna kill me if she gets knowledge of this.

S - You used the word heavy, it's another word for fat. *weeps and sniffles*

Q - Hey. I don't know if it's the boobs or the weight or what.. You know what? Forget it. God. I can't believe I'm saying this.. What can I do to make it up to you? Just to make you stop crying.

S - *sniffles* Cuddle with me, Q. I need a cuddle buddy. And you don't have to worry about Britt. We're taking a break.

Q - Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this. I will cuddle with you, S. Just stop crying.. and let's get you cleaned up. *She gets her to her bedroom, kicks the door open and she places Santana on the bed gently.*

S - *smiles* Thanks, Q. Such a sweetheart.

Q - *smiles back* No biggie. But uh-mmm... S?

S - Yes?

Q - How will I get you cleaned up in this situation?

S - *replies with a snore*

Q - *groans, annoyed* S!!!!

S - *snores a little more, a smile on her tired face*

Q - Oh god! *annoyed* I guess I will leave you now.. Looks like I don't have to cuddle you anymore.

S - G'bye Q. *mumbles sleepily*

Q - *sighs in relief* Bye S. *kisses her friend's forehead and whispers* I'll get you some water and Ibuprofen and leave them on the nightstand, okay? In case your head hurts when you wake up.

S - 'Kay. Thanks, Q. *mumbles sleepily*

Q - *goes down and gets her her water and Ibuprofen and takes it upstairs, leaving it on her nightstand* Bye S.

S - Bye Q. Love you, bitch.

Q - Whatever, S. *leaves the Lopez residence and drives home*

 **END.**  

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Memo! :) I dedicate this to you, my amazing friend and my Quinn. Love ya girl! XOXO


End file.
